Artificial
by Kurai-Jaugen-Doragon
Summary: A sick twist to Dragon's Destiny (you don't have to read it to read this though) an alternative fate to Princess Lumina. Rated R for sci-fi horror, gore, violence and some language.


[SD3/SOM/LOM]  
  
  
  
Artificial: An Alternative Story Line to Dragon's Destiny. How Lumina the ELEMENTAL was created…may contain material unsuitable to children. Rated R for sci-fi horror, some language and gore.  
  
  
  
The following information is from a top-secret Altenian file, regarding the Lab-K17 incident. Kyra Goldheart, head of the experiments, and the only survivor of K17 wrote during the experiments, and after the K17 disaster the information.  
  
Some of the pages are stained with blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Project Number= 67,890  
  
Lab= K17  
  
Head Scientist= Kyra Goldheart  
  
Objective= To create an artificial elemental using the body of a female subject from the Dragon Tribe.  
  
Log=  
  
Reports from the Altenian government confirm the attack of Forcena upon the Dragon Empire. Altenian troops were sent into the Glass Desert to see if Forcena needed assistance. Upon confirmation that Forcena was doing fine, the troops proceeded to leave, but not before finding an unconscious girl in the sands.  
  
It was obvious that the girl was a member of the Dragon Tribe, and troops returned her to Altena. After much discussion with Queen Valda, she agreed to allow Lab-K17 to examine her, perhaps to unlock the mysterious power of Dragons. The girl was placed in a formidable cell, protected with magic barriers to discourage escapement.  
  
We soon learned that the female subject's given name was Lumina. She was seven years old, and the offspring of the Dragon Emperor. She was enraged and saddened to be within the lab, but she cooperated through fear…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let me OUT!" Lumina screeched, banging her fists against the barriers. My colleagues continued to prepare for the experiment, but I turned to face the princess.  
  
"It's okay little one, we're just going to run a couple of tests on you…"  
  
"T-tests?!?"  
  
"Don't worry. Tryu, please prep her for the experiment."  
  
"Yes, Doctor Goldheart."  
  
Lumina growled inhumanly. She wasn't very happy within the cell and stepped back as Tryu entered. He kneeled down to her height smiling.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay! We won't do anything to hurt you…" Tryu cooed. Lumina paused for a moment, looking over Tryu as if he were her prey.  
  
Indeed, he was.  
  
Before any of us could do anything, Lumina created a sphere of purple light within her hands. My eyes widened in horror as I watched her throw the light at Tryu, a beam still connected to her palm like a whip. Tryu didn't have time to scream as Lumina threw him into a wall. Then, the princess created black energy between her hands, and lifted them up. Tryu's mouth gaped in fear as two spears of black crystal formed, and she threw them at him. One landed into his stomach, the other penetrated his head. The woman next to me vomited into the floor watching blood and other bodily fluids leak down Tryu's body.  
  
"Get her under control!" I screamed, and the two soldiers posted at the lab's entrance came running down the hallway. With some quick spellcasting, the soldiers magicked Lumina into a deep sleep. We prepped her for the experiment, and conducted.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The testing results were amazing! Even at a young age the subject showed signs of incredible magical power! It was brought up that if this power was harnessed, it would bring great power to Altena. After many, many meetings with Queen Valda, it was decided…  
  
Lab-K17 would turn the subject into a man-made elemental, by slowly injecting her body with magic fluids, mutating her into a divine spirit. Several colleagues were not pleased with the fact of torturing a seven year old, even if she was not human. Nonetheless, if we did this, we would go down in history as the world's greatest scientists.  
  
We began to inject the subject with several chemicals, each more potent than the next. Every morning before the experiments, I would notice something different about the subject. She was beginning to secrete a supernatural glow like nothing any of us had seen before. Her eyes were slowly changing from normal green eyes, to a blue sheen that covered the entire eye. Her hair was no longer blonde, but silver, reflecting the supernatural lighting. Pale, glowing spots began to appear on the subject's skin, and she would regulary vomit blood.  
  
Over the years, we observed that the subject was becoming almost ghost- like, her skin revealing her veins and internal organs without difficulty. She also grew wings made of pure light, and oddly enough, a small blue orb grew on her back between the wings. The subject became more silent, hardly beginning to protest against the injections. But something was wrong…even within her pale, glowing eyes, I sensed menace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Time again, Lumina." I said quietly. She slowly turned her head, her fourteen-year-old features expressionless.  
  
"…You're almost done with me." She spoke in a flat tone, "I read your mind."  
  
I froze. She hadn't been able to do that before…  
  
"Yes, this should be the last series of injections…" I trailed off.  
  
For the first time since she came into K17, Lumina smiled. But it wasn't a smile of happiness or mirth…rather a smile of hunger. I took her down into the experiment chamber, and injected five more chemicals into her skin…  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following day after the last injections, the subject began to show strange behavior. She vomited blood continually for five hours, and eventually stopped. But even more to our surprise, she started to vomit up her own organs. We actually saw each organ come up out of her body, her skin now completely translucent. We were horrified to see that she survived without her heart or lungs however. After she finished with her gruesome show, she laid down on her bed, exhausted. We cautiously cleaned up the organs and blood and sent it to test.  
  
However, as soon as needles touched the organs, they erupted into white fire, which died down after a couple of seconds, taking the organ with it. The blood dissipated into red mist, which drifted over the scientist experimenting on it. All six of the scientists testing the blood died as if the blood was a poisonous gas. It was amazing yet disgusting to see the blood's work on the scientists, slowly the skin on the face rotted away, and the remaining skull dissipated into blood. Even more terrifying…it seemed the person was still alive while the side-affects tormented them, screaming as the crimson blood ran down and stained their white lab coats.  
  
The most horrifying surprise…however…happened that night….  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I tried to stay awake, but the late hours and hard work were getting to me. Just thirty more minutes. It had been unusually quiet that night, usually we would hear the sounds of Lumina vomiting up more blood, but since she had already depleted all of her blood supply…in that horrifying display of bodily depletion…  
  
"…Hey, Yima, I need to take a small breath of air, okay?" I asked my partner and friend. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a long day…go ahead."  
  
"Thanks." I concluded, and stepped outside of K17. The night air was crisp and cool, and it felt great to smell it. I stayed outside for about five minutes, and then opened the door to go back inside. As I opened the door, I smelt blood in the air, and my eyes bathed in the most gruesome scene ever.  
  
I turned my head, and saw two of my fellow scientists, hanging from the wall by white crystal javelins, eerily bringing back the though of Tryu's death. At her desk, the top half of Yima's body was impaled on her lamp. Her eyes had obviously been plucked out, and blood ran down her face. The lamp was still on, and the light shown through the empty sockets. Her jaw was twisted off, and hang by mere threads of skin and sinew.  
  
I turned my head again, and saw a male scientist's head with the spinal cord still attached impaled on the wall, a white crystal dagger between his eyes still widened in horror. Blood dribbled down from his mouth, and the spinal cord dripped the fluid down the wall to the heavily beaten body. On an experimenting table, a woman's stomach and intestines had been torn out, and shoved down her throat to suffocate her.  
  
I bowed my head to vomit, but found Yima's brown eyes to meet mine on the floor, retinas still attached and soaked with blood. I regurgitated over the eyes, ending their perpetual stare. Wiping my mouth I slowly began to walk down the hallway.  
  
Even more bodies of my friends and co-workers filtered the hall, blood and organs smeared all over the walls. One body had the head cut off, the neck bone covered with blood. The front part of the body, however, was torn open revealing all the organs and a surprise; through some incredible way, the heart still beat, panting and raw. I made my way through the once-lab-now-crypt and eventually reached Lumina's cell.  
  
It was empty.  
  
My worst fears had confirmed…that hungry look to her eyes…Lumina had slaughtered every single scientist in the lab!  
  
Except…for me…  
  
A scream suddenly echoed from the experiment rooms reserved for Lumina, and I dashed down there as quickly as possible. I entered the room to find another colleague of mine being ripped to shreds by Lumina. Surprisingly, she wasn't using her hands, previously hands, now claws. Instead, four glowing tentacle-like organs coming out from the blue orb on Lumina's back gripped the scientist by her head, mid-section, and arms. Lumina quickly ripped off the arms and listened with glee as she screamed. Then, she finally ripped the body in two with the two remaining tentacles and threw the two halves to the side. The woman's mouth was still open in scream.  
  
"YOU! YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Spreading her wings like a falcon she turned to me quickly and smiled. I was very surprised to see her glowing, white robes showed no signs of the blood of her victims.  
  
"You…you killed everyone…why?!?"  
  
Lumina laughed evilly and turned her eyes to mine.  
  
"Doctor Goldheart, I thought you would be smarter than that…I'm killing your friends and co-workers for what you did to me…" her voice became hateful, "you…mutated me…into this WRAITH!!" She finished, screeching. I looked at her body, her mutation completed. Her body was could have been translucent, but the bright light covered her body. Her long hair flowed down her back and her glowing blue eyes started at me angrily, having once more that bloodthirsty hunger. Her four tentacles faced me, revealing that they had horrible suction cups at the end, each seeming to have small, sharp teeth within. They glowed bluish-green, and her translucent blue wings didn't flap as she stood before me, levitating.  
  
Indeed, she was a wraith.  
  
"We…we…"  
  
"Tried to harness the power of an elemental…using the body of the strongest race in Fa'Diel… you're the heartless bitch…stealing my LIFE! Turning me into this MONSTER! You and your other fucking scientists…MUTATING ME! A innocent orphan…A PRINCESS OF AN ENTIRE RACE!!! You…you…Kyra Goldheart…did this to me…" she concluded dramatically, pointing at me with a single claw.  
  
I nervously backed up into the wall, shaking.  
  
"You're…you're going to kill me…both of us…" I said, and reached my hands down to my stomach. Lumina paused.  
  
"'Both of us'?"  
  
"My unborn son…" I whimpered, rubbing my hands up and down my stomach.  
  
"…Offspring? You bear offspring?"  
  
"Yes…Lumina…"  
  
The Light Wraith's eyes penetrated me. I was quite sure she was reading my mind again. Finally, she glared down at me.  
  
"You speak the truth…human…"  
  
"Please…don't kill me…"  
  
"…No, I won't kill you and your son…I shall let you live with this SIN! Of mutating a fourteen-year-old child…" she growled, fangs exposed. Her tentacles reached down to the floor and slowly "walked" her to the doorway. I watched as she looked at me once more, and left the room. I turned my head out and look at her leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" I inquired innocently.  
  
"To sleep…I'm going to find a resting place…." She answered, not stopping.  
  
"Don't kill anyone else! Please…" I pleaded.  
  
"If I need to feed upon a soul…I shall have to kill…but not slaughter innocent people…"  
  
"Like you did here?" Lumina whipped around and glared.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT INNOCENT! THESE PEOPLE WERE NOT INNOCENT!" she roared in rage. I nodded in agreement. Anything to save myself…  
  
She took one more look at me, and turned to the exit. She stepped outside, tentacles still carrying her, and turned into a ball of light. She then swooped off into the night, leaving silence and the stench of blood to myself.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lab-K17 succeeded in creating an artificial elemental named Lumina. A wraith, she is certainly predatory and feeds upon souls of her victims. She is extremely dangerous and easily angered. Reportings tell us that she has frozen herself in crystal deep within the earth. An unearthly glow presides over her resting place, and every stone within the area appears to be solid gold. Within, Lumina sleeps. But the deaths of twenty-nine people will not go unnoticed. The experiment to CREATE and HARNESS and elemental will never be tried again.  
  
Experiment's Conclusion= FAILED.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elazul blinked at the ancient file. A predatory elemental? Man- made? A Wraith?  
  
"Elazul…what's wrong?" asked Pearl, looking over Elazul's shoulder in Geo's library.  
  
"…Nothing, just some 5000 year old scientific file." Elazul dismissed Pearl's question with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Okay. Say, I think we need some more supplies…Lumina's pretty close by, let's go there!" she giggled, and Elazul quickly blanched.  
  
"Lumina?!?"  
  
"Umm…yeah…the Moonlit City of Lumina? Duh Elazul!" she teased playing with his hat. He smiled and put the ancient file away, standing up.  
  
"Okay, let's go." He confirmed and followed Pearl out of the library. Before leaving, he looked back to the file cabinet.  
  
"I wonder…if the area that Lumina was built over…" he pondered. It made sense…the Wraith/Elemental Lumina could be sleeping underneath the town…  
  
"Elazul!"  
  
"Coming!" Elazul exited the library to travel to the town where the wraith sleeps…  
  
  
  
Deep within the ground, imprisoned in crystal, Lumina opened her glowing eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! End of that story! Umm, okay, Kyra ends up being Victor's mother, and through her influence, Victor becomes a scientist. A sick twist on Dragon's Destiny's PRINCESS Lumina, and the elemental Lumina herself. Ah well, PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me if you really really liked it, because I need motivation guys…yahoo! 


End file.
